The present invention is a board game using cards, chance devices and complex and varying movement paths. Traditional board games can be generally categorized into games principally of chance and games of skill or intelligence. A disadvantage of chance games is a lack of stimulation for those persons who enjoy a high level of intellectual competition. Conversely, games requiring high levels of skill or knowledge are typically not enjoyed by the novice or by those not well practiced in games. Additionally, high skill games do not accommodate skilled and novice players competing together. Where skill is required, skill players will too easily dominate. The present invention provides a game and methods of play which incorporate a blend of chance, skill, and teaming elements which is uniquely suited and enjoyable to a mix of skilled and unskilled players.